


Suck The Marrow From My Bones

by Nightwang



Series: RominWeek2021 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Day 5: Take Me Instead, Gang Rape, Hurt Dick Grayson, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Romin Week 2021, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Victim Blaming, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwang/pseuds/Nightwang
Summary: “Look Nightwing, this has nothing to do with you. Red Hood here owes me a date,” Roman sneered. “And he’s going to give up the goods.”Dick felt like he was going to be sick. This was his little brother Roman was talking about. It wasJason. And Black Mask was going to rape him. His hands spasmed, grip loosening enough that his escrima slipped from his fists, clattering across the floor.“Why don’t you let Red Hood go, and you and I can- can have that date instead?”For the RomanRobin week prompt Take Me Instead.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Other(s), Dick Grayson/Roman Sionis
Series: RominWeek2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211288
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88
Collections: Romin Week 2021





	Suck The Marrow From My Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5! Hope you enjoy :)

Dick crouched by the grimy window of the rundown warehouse, his heart beating a steady staccato rhythm against his rib cage. His breath steamed in front of him, a little cloud in the chill of the Gotham night. It had been a while since Dick patrolled in Gotham, but Bruce was offworld with the Justice League, and Dick had offered to help out whilst he was gone. That was coming back to bite him now.

Oracle had sounded worried when she’d told him that Jason was in trouble and needed backup _now_. Dick wasn’t sure if it was because Jason had voluntarily asked for help, or if he’d sounded in bad shape over the comms, but either way Dick hadn’t hesitated before heading to the coordinates Oracle had sent him.

The warehouse screamed shady, and Dick had been careful not to draw any attention to himself as he scouted the area out. The lights were on and someone was home. Dick hadn’t known just who that was until he’d peered through the window and seen Black Mask standing over a prone Red Hood, gun in hand and a nasty grin on his face.

Dick took a deep breath, held it for a moment, then blew it out quietly. He had to be smart about this. He couldn’t just run in all guns blazing. Black Mask wasn’t alone, there were at least ten men that Dick could see from his vantage point, all with guns. Jason was sprawled out on the floor, laying on his stomach with two big men perched on his back, holding him down. He was missing his helmet, but Dick couldn’t see his face from the angle he was at, couldn’t tell if Jason was injured. He didn’t know how much help he’d be able to provide in a fight.

Black Mask was talking, but Dick was too far away to hear what he was saying. Dick’s stomach churned. Maybe he should wait for backup? Red Robin and Robin were both on patrol, although they’d been checking out a lead on the other side of Gotham. No, Dick couldn’t afford to just sit on his ass for however long it took them to get there, Jason was in trouble now.

He chewed his lip, shuffling around to try and get a better look at the rest of the room, mind running through various plans, going over every possibility. Movement at the center brought his attention back to Jason, his mind screeching to a sudden halt at the sight before him. One of the men had shifted so he was sat astride Jason’s shoulders, knees pinning his arms to the floor. The other was now sitting on Jason’s legs and he was tugging Jason’s pants down his thighs.

Dick’s breath froze in his throat. He was moving before he could think better of it. The glass smashed beneath Dick’s escrima, then he was sailing through the window, rolling as he hit the ground, and coming up into a defensive stance.

For a moment, everything was still, the men and Black Mask staring at him in shock, then Dick was moving, darting forwards to slam his escrima sticks into the man who had been pulling down Jason’s trousers. There were shouts of alarm, the deafening bang of a gun going off, then over the cacophony, Black Mask’s voice.

“Stop! Stand down Nightwing or I’ll blow his brains out.”

Dick turned to face him, escrima sticks held protectively in front of him. Roman was crouched in front of Jason, gun pressed into his forehead. If he pulled the trigger Jason would be dead before Dick could move.

“Okay,” Dick growled, lowering his arms. “Don’t shoot.”

Roman eyed him for a moment, before rising gracefully to his feet, gun still pointed unerringly at Jason’s head. “Now this _is_ a surprise.”

“You mean you weren’t expecting me? I called ahead and everything.”

“I’m not doing anything illegal here,” Roman said, as if he wasn’t holding a gun on someone. “Me and my...companion here were just having a little chat. A _private_ chat.”

“Fuck you,” Jason croaked. Relief flooded Dick’s chest at the sound of his voice. He was conscious, and obviously aware of what was happening around him. That was something at least.

“This looks like more than just a chat,” Dick said, baring his teeth furiously.

“Look Nightwing, this has nothing to do with you. Red Hood here owes me a date,” Roman sneered. “And he’s going to give up the goods.”

Dick felt like he was going to be sick. This was his little brother Roman was talking about. It was _Jason_. And Black Mask was going to rape him. His hands spasmed, grip loosening enough that his escrima slipped from his fists, clattering across the floor.

“Why don’t you let Red Hood go, and you and I can- can have that date instead?”

Roman’s mouth dropped open in surprise. Dick was surprised himself, he hadn’t realised that he was going to say that until the words had come out, but at the same time he didn’t regret them. There was no way he could just do nothing and let Jason get _raped_. The idea made his stomach churn. Dick could do this for Jason. His thoughts strayed to a rainy rooftop, fingers trailing across his skin. Dick was ruined anyway, it didn’t matter what happened to him.

“Do you know what you’re signing up for here?” Roman asked.

“Yes.”

“No!” Jason gasped, squirming furiously. “Nightwing don’t do this!”

Dick wished that they would let him pull his trousers back up. He looked small and vulnerable, crushed against the floor, half naked. It only cemented the idea that Dick couldn’t let this happen.

“I knew you were a bit of a martyr,” Roman said, completely ignoring Jason. “But I have to say, this really takes the cake.”

“Just- let Red Hood go. I won’t fight you, I won’t call for backup, and then you can tell all your little friends how you got one over on the Bats, how you got Nightwing to bend over for you.”

“No! It’s me you want Roman, not him. I’m the one who fucked up your operation,” Jason said, voice tight. But Dick could see that Roman was interested, his gaze heated as it grazed Dick’s body, face contemplative. Jason could obviously see it as well, because he snarled, thrashing angrily.

“You make a good argument,” Roman said. “Alright, get him up.”

Two goons stepped forwards to pull Jason up onto his knees, yanking his trousers up roughly. Now that he wasn’t pinned to the floor Jason turned immediately to look at Dick, face red, lips peeled back to show his teeth.

“Don’t do this Nightwing. Just walk away.”

Roman laughed. “What is it with you boys huh? So self sacrificing.” He rolled his eyes. “Get him secure. The rest of you with me.”

“Let him go,” Dick said. He needed Jason to be nowhere near here, needed to make sure he was safe.

“What, so he can make a nuisance of himself? I don’t think so. Now, either you can come into the next room with us, or we can fuck you right here. It’s no skin off my nose.”

Dick’s breath stuck in his throat, the words ringing through his skull. He was really doing this, he was really going to follow Roman into the other room and let him…

He grimaced, hands curling into fists so Black Mask wouldn’t see them tremble. He had to force his feet to move. Somehow, he managed to walk himself over to where Roman was standing, an amused look on his face.

“After you, sweetheart.”

Dick swallowed heavily, shooting one last glance back at Jason. They’d shoved a gag into his mouth and were in the process of hogtying him, a gun pressed against the back of his head. His face was bright red, eyes wide as he met Dick’s gaze. Then Roman was ushering Dick into the room, his men following behind, filling up the small space easily.

“Well now, isn’t this nice and cozy,” Roman said. The room had obviously been some sort of office, back when the warehouse had been used for its original purpose, and there was an old, decrepit looking desk, empty bookshelves lining the wall, and a lopsided rolling chair with two of its wheels missing. Roman perched on the edge of the desk, smoothing a hand over his trousers where the material had bunched up slightly.

“I really love what you’ve done with the place,” Dick said. He’d meant to sound sarcastic and snappy, but instead it came out sounding like he was actually impressed with Roman’s interior decorating skills.

Black Mask laughed sharply, before tilting his head and dragging his heavy gaze over Dick’s suit. “Why don’t you take that off, hmm?”

Dick reached up to disable the traps on his suit, tugging it down off his shoulders so that it pooled at his waist. Cool air raised goosebumps across his arms, his nipples immediately pebbling. He had to take a deep, steadying breath before he shoved his suit down the rest of the way, stepping out of the fabric so he was standing in just his jockstrap and protective cup. He hooked his fingers into the straps before Roman could say anything else, pulling off the last barrier between himself and the men watching him. It was better just to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Roman whistled, low and appreciative. It sent a shudder of revulsion down Dick’s spine. He’d never been ashamed of his body before, he knew he looked good, knew what people thought of him, and nudity wasn’t usually something that bothered him. Standing here, in front of Black Mask and his goons, he felt unbelievably exposed, even with his domino still on.

“Come here, gorgeous,” Roman crooked a finger at him, spreading his legs so that Dick could stand between them. Roman’s hands came up to stroke over his throat and down his chest, thumbs brushing over his nipples, then further down to settle on his hips. He leant in to press his face into the crook of his shoulder, tugging him closer so that Dick could feel the hard line of his erection against his thigh.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Dick said through gritted teeth. He wanted Roman to stop _touching_ him.

“Impatient are we? You want this fast and hard? Alright then,” Roman pushed himself off the desk, forcing Dick to step backwards. He brought a hand up to grab onto the nape of Dick’s neck, squeezing harshly, then used the grip to shove Dick down so that he was bent over the desk.

If Dick had felt exposed standing there, it was nothing to how he felt now, splayed across the table. Roman moved so he was behind him, hand still on his neck, and pressed his hips up against Dick’s ass. Dick had to tamp down on the urge to twist out of the hold, to grab Roman’s wrist and _break_ it. But he couldn’t let Jason get hurt.

There was a click, like a cap opening. Roman shuffled around so that he wasn’t pressed against him anymore, then cool fingers were stroking over his ass cheek, leaving a wet smear behind. Dick couldn’t help the way his body tensed up. It would hurt less if he just relaxed, if he didn’t fight it, but he couldn’t quite get his body to obey him.

Roman shoved two fingers into him unceremoniously, and Dick had to bite down hard on his cheek so as not to make any noise. It wasn’t the first time he’d had fingers up his ass, but that didn’t seem to be making this any easier. It stung as Roman scissored his fingers, before pulling them out roughly. Dick didn’t have time to feel any relief before Roman was plastering himself along his back, the sound of his zipper being pulled down ringing in Dick’s ears. It was too soon, Roman hadn’t prepped him enough, had barely done anything. Still, it didn’t stop him from pressing his cock up against him, then shoving forwards with a grunt.

It hurt. Dick’s fingers scrabbled against the wood of the desk, the copper tang of blood flooding his mouth as he bit down on his tongue. Roman kept going, forcing his way inside until his pelvis was flush with Dick’s ass, his breath hot against Dick’s ear.

“Christ, you’re tight,” Roman moaned. Dick panted heavily, his breath stuttering as Roman pulled out and shoved back in, rocking him against the wood. It hurt, but Dick had been through worse. He’d been beaten half to death by Two Face, he’d been shot, he’d been stabbed. This was nothing. He’d get through this. He had to.

Roman started up a brutal pace, thrusting into him, cursing and moaning in Dick’s ear, his hands falling to grip onto Dick’s hips, tugging him back against him. Dick prayed that they were far enough away that Jason wouldn’t be able to hear them, the horrible slapping of skin against skin, Roman’s pleasured moans, the embarrassing hurt noises that were being forced out of Dick’s throat.

Roman dropped his head, sucking a bruise into Dick’s shoulder, and then biting a trail up his neck. “I always knew you’d be a good fuck,” he moaned, smearing the words into Dick’s skin like poison.

“Always knew you’d be a bad one,” Dick hissed out, gasping when Roman replied with a punishing thrust.

The assault seemed to last forever. Dick felt both weirdly disconnected from his body, and yet horrifyingly present, every touch seared into his brain. Eventually, Roman’s breathing picked up, his thrusts stuttering to a stop as he ground against him, biting down hard on Dick’s shoulder. He slumped down over him for a moment, and Dick desperately needed him to get off, to stop touching him. His weight was suffocating.

Roman pulled back with a pleased hum, patting Dick on the ass. “Well, that was certainly worth it.”

Dick thought he was going to be sick. He had to suck in a few deep breaths, swallowing heavily against the sudden rush of bile. He pushed himself up a little, trying to get back to his feet, but Roman stopped him, pressing him back down with a hand between his shoulder blades.

“Where do you think you’re going baby? My guys still need to have a turn.”

Dick twisted his head round sharply, staring at Roman in disbelief. There were at least six men in the room with them. He couldn’t really expect Dick to take all of them could he? Roman just smiled at him, his hand stroking up his back to twist into his hair, pushing his head back down so he was pressed against the wood.

Hands gripped his hips, digging into already forming bruises, then someone was forcing their cock into him. Dick choked. This guy was definitely bigger than Roman. It felt like someone was trying to shove a table leg up his ass.

“Wait!” He gasped, crying out as the man bottomed out in one brutal thrust. His ass was on fire, pain lancing up his spine. He couldn’t do it, couldn’t go through this again. Roman had been bad enough.

The hand in his hair dragged his head up at an uncomfortable angle, just in time for another of the men to climb up awkwardly onto the desk in front of him, cock hard and poking through the zipper of his trousers. The desk groaned beneath the added weight. Dick wasn’t sure it would hold up under the onslaught.

He pressed his lips together, there was no way he was putting that thing in his mouth. Roman shook his head roughly. “Come on sweetheart, there’s no point getting all coy now.”

The man behind him thrust in hard enough that Dick was crushed against the edge of the table, his mouth forced open by the rush of air escaping him. The man in front used the opportunity to shove his cock into his mouth. Dick gagged immediately, it tasted of sour sweat and salt, bitter and disgusting.

“Don’t bite, unless you want to wear dentures for the rest of your life.”

Dick couldn’t reply. The man behind him had picked up speed, thrusting Dick forwards onto the cock in his mouth. Hands grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down at the same time as the guy thrust up. Dick choked, desperately trying to snatch breaths of air through his nose. He was drooling everywhere, eyes watering. Roman leaned in to press his lips against Dick’s ear, his words only just registering over the panic roaring through his skull.

“Buckle up, sweetheart, we’re just getting started.”

*

Dick’s legs were shaking. He stumbled, Roman’s grip on his arm the only thing that kept him upright. Everything hurt, his ass _burned_ , his lower back and jaw aching. His throat felt like he’d been gargling razor blades.

Roman’s men had bundled him back into his suit. He felt sticky and gross, and like he kind of wanted to peel his own skin off. He swallowed, wincing when his sore throat protested. Roman’s grip tightened, spurring him towards the door, then out into the open of the warehouse.

Dick met Jason’s gaze immediately. He was still hogtied on the floor, face pale and eyes wide. His lip was split, a bruise forming on his cheekbone. One of the guards was nursing a broken wrist, glowering at Jason.

Roman gave Dick a little shove, and he stumbled, going to one knee as he tried to gain his balance. Pain lanced up his spine, his breath hissing out through gritted teeth. He had to get a hold of himself. Jason struggled against the ropes, his eyes narrowing.

“Cut him free,” Roman said. As soon as the ropes fell away, Jason was on his feet, fingers twitching like he was going to grab for a gun. He looked almost incandescent with rage.

“Hood,” Dick grit out. The last thing he needed now was for Jason to get shot.

“Well, I’ll leave you boys to it,” Roman said, gesturing for his men to start filing out of the warehouse. “This was fun, we should do it again sometime.”

Jason snarled, stepping forwards threateningly, but Dick had managed to get back to his feet, stumbling over to Jason to grab at his shoulders. Jason strained against the hold for a moment, before relenting with a sigh, rubbing a hand across his face.

“It’s alright, Hood, come on let’s just get out of here.”

Jason didn’t reply. He took hold of Dick’s arm gently, lifting it over his shoulders. Dick wanted to protest, he could walk fine on his own, thank you very much, but Jason was already moving, dragging him out into the cool night air.

Dick breathed it in gratefully. He hadn’t realised just how stale and claustrophobic it had been in the warehouse. The cold air bit at his cheeks and stung his eyes, and he blinked heavily as they watered. Jason dragged him over to his bike, then let go of him, climbing up onto the bike and levelling a glare at Dick.

“Get on,” Jason said, and oh, he was _angry_. Dick scrambled up onto the bike with far less grace than usual. He’d been on foot for his patrol and he was kind of glad that he didn’t have to walk all the way back to the manor. God, patrol. He’d forgotten all about it, he hadn’t contacted any of the others since he’d got to the warehouse. He was surprised that Oracle hadn’t sent any reinforcements for him.

He lifted his hand to tap on his comms. “Oracle?”

“Took you long enough!” Bab’s voice was taut with worry. “What’s the situation?”

“We’re good, I’ve got Hood, no serious injuries. I think we’re going to call it a night though.”

“Okay, well make sure you check in,” A pause. “And next time don’t wait so long to let me know what’s happening.”

“Sure thing O.”

The comms shut off with a click, and Dick let his hand fall back to his lap. Jason’s back was a straight line in front of him, shoulders tight, his head bowed. The bike rumbled to life beneath him, then they were off. Dick grabbed onto the back of the bike, ducking his head to avoid the rush of wind. He had no idea where Jason was taking them, he’d been staying at the manor whilst Bruce was offworld, but he couldn’t imagine that Jason would want to go back there. And if Dick was being honest, he didn’t exactly want to go there either. He didn’t want to see the others, didn’t want to have to explain himself, didn’t want to have to pretend he was fine and dandy to a house full of detectives.

So he was embarrassingly relieved when Jason pulled to a stop outside what must have been one of his safe houses. Dick clambered off the bike, pressing a hand into his lower back to ease the ache. Jason hopped down beside him, shooting him an unreadable look, before heading towards the house.

It looked surprisingly lived in, books strewn about, a half full mug of coffee on the table, a jacket slung over the back of the couch. Was this where Jason lived most of the time? Dick was a little surprised he’d brought him here.

Jason left him standing awkwardly in the entrance way, heading into what looked like a bedroom, and rummaging in a drawer. When he came back he had some clothes in his arms, which he held out, mouth pressed into a thin line.

“I’m guessing you want to grab a shower. There’s clean towels on the rack.”

Dick reached out to take the clothes from him, a lump in his throat. “Thanks Jay.”

Jason’s face twisted up, his hands curling into fists at his side, but he didn’t say anything else, turning away to drop down onto the couch.

The bathroom was small, no bathtub, only a shower. Dick pulled his suit off jerkily, dropping it onto the tiles and stepped into the shower, turning the water on as hot as he could stand it. He scrubbed himself off quickly, swallowing heavily at the dark bruises on his hips and thighs. He pressed his forehead against the cool tiles, squeezing his eyes shut, and then reached behind himself. There was blood on his fingers, bright against his tan skin. It didn’t look too bad though, he probably didn’t need to get stitches.

He should probably still go to the hospital though. None of the men had used protection. He needed to get checked. The thought made something hard and bitter lodge in his throat. It hit him suddenly, just what had happened. His knees felt weak, chest tight. Had it always been so hard to breathe?

He sank to the floor, crouching with his knees to his chest, despite the way it made his lower back twinge. He pressed his face into his knees so the water wasn’t splashing on it. Even with the temperature one shade from scalding the feel of it made something dark squirm to life in his gut. It wasn’t the same at all, but this whole thing still made him think of Catalina. At least this time, he’d done the right thing. He’d still let them- let them fuck him, but at least this time it had hurt. He hadn’t found any pleasure in it. He’d done it for Jason. He hadn’t killed anyone.

He shuddered, reaching up to turn the water off, then climbed out of the shower on wobbly legs. Jason’s towels were surprisingly fluffy. He’d given Dick a worn pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and he felt a little better once he was dressed in real clothes, a little more human. They were a little loose on him, but not enough that he was worried the pants were going to slide off his hips. It was nice, comfy rather than constricting.

He gave himself a quick once over in the mirror, hoping he didn’t look as bad as he felt. He looked...okay, skin flushed from the heat, eyes a little bloodshot. There was a trail of bruises across his throat, the indents of teeth visible in the larger, more lurid bruises. He covered them with his hand, wishing the collar of his shirt was higher. Still, it wasn’t like Jason didn’t know what had happened. It didn’t matter if he hid the evidence or not.

Jason was still sitting on the couch when he came out, a bottle of beer in hand. He looked up at Dick, face sullen, and his eyes immediately caught on the hickeys, mouth twisting. He staggered to his feet, coming to a stop in front of Dick, who felt strangely exposed under his fierce glare.

He wasn’t expecting the hit, so the force of the punch sent him reeling. “You stupid fucking bastard!”

Dick brought his hand up to cover his jaw, eyes wide as he stared at Jason. “That’s a bit harsh isn’t it?”

Jason was breathing heavily, his fist still held out in front of him. He reached out to grab Dick by the shirt, shaking him. “Why? You should have just let them- I could have handled it Dick. Of all the moronic, _selfish_ -”

Dick grabbed his wrists, his own anger rising fast. “I should have just let them _rape_ you? I’m the big brother Jay! I’m supposed to protect you! How is that selfish?”

“Because! What, you think I don’t care? You think I was happy to sit there and listen to those bastards-” His face crumpled, his hands loosening as he tipped forwards to press his forehead against Dick’s shoulder.

Surprised, Dick brought his hands up, cupping the back of Jason’s neck gently, and fisting one hand into the back of his shirt. “It’s okay, Jay, I’m fine.”

“Bullshit.”

“Okay, well I _will_ be fine.” He stroked his hand up to twist his fingers into Jason’s hair. Jason made an annoyed sound, but he didn’t pull away, hands tightening until Dick was worried that his shirt would tear.

“Why did you do it?” Jason asked again, quietly this time. “Why did you- for _me_?”

Dick’s chest clenched. Jason sounded so _young_ , so much like the old Jason. He pressed him closer, digging his fist into Jason’s back until it had to hurt. “Because you’re my little brother Jay, because it was the right thing to do, because I care about you.”

Jason made a soft, wounded noise and pulled away, looking down at his feet self-consciously. “Just- don’t do it again.”

Dick smiled, but didn’t reply. He _would_ do it again, over and over, if it meant that Jason didn’t have to. “Come on, I don’t know about you, but I could do with getting wasted.”

Jason shot him a look, but his lips quirked up in a wry smile. It certainly wasn’t the healthiest way to deal with a traumatic experience, but then when had they ever dealt with their emotions in a healthy manner.

Jason turned to head to the fridge, and Dick dropped onto the couch, wincing and squirming to try and get comfortable. When he looked up Jason was watching him with a pinched look on his face, a beer held out in front of him. Dick accepted the bottle gratefully, letting the shitty beer wash away the remembered taste of- something else in his mouth.

He’d have to face what happened eventually, but for now he was happy to just sit here, with his brother, and drink until he forgot all about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr at [nightwang96](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightwang96) if you want to check it out!


End file.
